It Doesn't Really Matter
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: Sara is one of top diva in the WWE and randy is having some problems becoming the top wrestler. randy has always had the hots for Sara, but all the guys in the locker room think Sara is too good for Randy, but he's set out to prove all his critics wrong, when he becomes one of the top WWE Wrestlers and he and Sara find they have quite a few things in common, will they fall in love?


**A/N: Here is a one-shot, song-fic for WWE'sFinestDiva2012, the characters in this one shot are; Sara Molinaro and Randy Orton.**

**Just so you guys understand...**

**Italic Bold = Lyrics.**

**Italics = Speech.**

**Continuous Italics = Flashbacks.**

**The basic plot is; Sara is one of top diva in the WWE and randy is having some problems becoming the top wrestler. randy has always had the hots for Sara, but all the guys in the locker room think Sara is too good for Randy, but he's set out to prove all his critics wrong, when he becomes one of the top WWE Wrestlers and he and Sara find they have quite a few things in common, will they fall in love?**

* * *

_"Doesn't Really Matter"_

**Hmm, he-he  
Oh, hey  
Doesn't matter (It doesn't matter)  
Doesn't matter at all**

I had never believed in love at first sight until I met her that is...

She was beautiful- a 26 years old, stood at 5'5" had beautiful blue eyes with long flowing brunette hair.

She, I mean Sara Molinaro, was the amazing current number one contender for the Diva's Championship, whereas when I started in the WWE, I was basically the bottle of the ladder, scrapping the barrel so to speak, I was the lowest of the low, she would never look twice at me.

Or so everyone in the locker room- the likes of Chris Jericho, Christian and Edge believed, they said she was too good for me, maybe she was?

_Flashback_

_In the men's locker room, "So Orton.." I heard Christian's pathetic whiny voice say, I turn my venomous gaze in his direct... "Yeah C-Man" I mock him, "A little bird told me you've got a thing for Ms Molinaro..." He says as he sits next to me on the bench, my eyes never leave his face, more out of annoyance than anything else. "Yeah and?" I really don't want to discuss this with him out of all the people in the locker room._

"_No offence, but she's too good for you man, I mean she's like nearly the Diva's champion and what are you? You are still in matches with the likes of Hornswaggle.. so you're basically the laughing stock round here..." And just like that he'd gone away again as quickly as he appeared._

_And it was that day that I chose to make something happen..._

_To make something of myself..._

_EndFlashback_

So here starts a love story in motion...

**_Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you_**  
**_Doesn't matter what my family's saying too_**  
**_It just matters that I'm in love with you_**  
**_It only matters that you love me too_**

* * *

**_It doesn't matter if they won't accept you_**  
**_I'm accepting of you and the things you do_**  
**_Just as long as it's you_**  
**_Nobody but you, baby, baby_**

When I first came to the WWE my eyes where lit with fire for desire and passion for wrestling and becoming one of the top wrestlers in the industry, I watched Wrestling growing up, I saw the likes of Stone Cold, The Rock, The Undertaker, Triple H and Shawn Michaels dominate the field and put Pro-Wrestling on the map.

I never expected to also find desire in the form of the flame igniting in my heart for one Sara Molinaro merely minutes after seeing her flounce past me like a whirlwind.

**_My love for you, unconditional love too_**  
**_Gotta get up, get up_**  
**_Get up, get up, get up and show you that it_**

* * *

**_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_**  
**_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_**  
**_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_**  
**_What matters to me is you're in love with me_**

I remembered a time, when I spoke to Mr McMahon to see if I could 'improve' my mic skills by performing on commentary, and I also made it my mission to be on commentary for _her _matches.

_Flashback_

_I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach when I heard my music play, _

_"And Making their way down to the ring for special Guest Commentary.. Randyyy Ortonnnn" _

_I came out from the Gorilla Position to cheers from the crowd, that always put my mind at ease. _

_As I made my way down to commentary box, I saw down next to Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler," And we are joined in our commentary box today by Randy, hi Randy" Jerry spoke first "Hi Randy, Nice to see you again.." then Cole address me. "And It's good to be back in the commentary box, Jerry, Michael, this next match is going to be for the Diva's Championship..."_

_"And Introducing the Number One Contender to the Diva's Championship... Sarrraaa Molinarroooo"_

_And there she was, the crowd loved this girl, the arena erupted with cheers and applause for her, she blew kisses to the crowds as she walked down the ramp._

_And finally she was in the ring waving to the crowd, the lucky bastards..._

_Breaking away from my thoughts Lillian Garcia was announcing the Current Diva's Champion..._

_"And her opponent the Current WWE Diva's Champion... Marrrysssse..."_

_Who was attractive in her own right, but everybody knew she had a boyfriend, and as she made her way to the ring, every other mans eyes in the arena was on her but mine were on Sara, she stood confidently in her corner, waiting for Maryse to enter the ring to get this bout on it's way._

**_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_**  
**_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_**  
**_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_**  
**_What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_**

**_(You're so kind)_**  
**_Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind_**  
**_(And you're mine)_**  
**_And I can't believe you're mine_**

**_Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure_**  
**_Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure_**  
**_Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart_**  
**_And show that my love will never hurt or harm_**

* * *

_Sara always delivered her moves with such elegance and grace, but tonight she had been undone by the Diva's Champion..._

_"And Still the Diva's Champion.. Marrrysssse!"_

_"See Randy, Jerry, that is why Sara Molinaro will be a future Diva's champion, after that performance she put in, if she hadn't made that fatal mistake by getting the crowd behind her when Maryse was down, we'd be crowning a new Diva's champion here tonight!" Cole concluded._

_"We sure would be Michael!" I responded genuinely downbeat that Sara hadn't won the bout against Maryse._

_"And we're going to a commercial break, tune in after the break, to see what happened earlier on in the show between Triple H and Sheamus..." Jerry's voice came back to talk to the audience.._

_During the commercial break, I made my way to the back, I scanned the area, and I saw her.._

_"Hey Sara" I felt nervous when I was in her presence she made me feel like a teenage boy again._

_"Hey Randy.. great commentary out there!" She smiles at me._

_"Not as good as your performance, I thought you had Maryse's card tonight!" I say genuinely._

_"I wish Maryse, is amazing, have you seen her? She's like the whole package, guys just love her" She explained, I could sense her frustration._

_"Don't put yourself down, you are pretty amazing yourself Sara well to me you are, See you around.." I left her standing there in the hallway stunned into silence._

_She knew how I felt finally..._

_EndFlashback_

**_Doesn't matter what the pain we go through_**  
**_Doesn't matter if the money's gone too_**  
**_Just as long as I'm with you_**  
**_Nobody but you, baby, baby_**

**_You're love for me, unconditional I see_**  
**_Gotta get up, get up_**  
**_Get up, get up, get up and show you that it_**

* * *

**_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_**  
**_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_**  
**_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_**  
**_What matters to me is you're in love with me_**

**_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_**  
**_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_**  
**_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_**  
**_What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_**

**Flashback**

_Once you decide it's time to change your life and make something happen,that's just it, you need to MAKE it happen, you can't just sit there and let it happen..._

_"Sara..." I smile, as I see her in the corridor, I was half happy to see her and half happy that after a year of scrapping the barrel, I now had a shot at the WWE Championship, I was going to go one-on-one with The Face of the company, John Cena..._

_And I couldn't be happier..._

_"Heyy, Randy" She said immediately as she noticed my presence, I think she was beginning to like me, after what I said after her loss to Maryse. _

_"Good luck with your match against John later, not that you need it, I see how hard you work just like me, you are going to make it to the top and when we do, we'll stay there.." She said 'we' I smiled, and now I looked like a goof, she places a single, solitary kiss on my cheek, her lips felt soft against my hard cheeks. _

_"Thanks" I say as she starts to walk away, and she winks at me..._

_EndFlashback_

* * *

**_(You're so kind)_**  
**_Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind_**  
**_(And you're mine)_**  
**_And I can't believe you're mine_**

**_Doesn't matter what they say_**  
**_Cause you know I'm gonna love you anyway_**  
**_Doesn't matter what they do_**  
**_Cause my love will always be with you_**

**_My love for you unconditional love too_**  
**_Gotta get up, get up_**  
**_Get up, get up, get up and show you that_**  
**_My love is true, and it's just for you, uh_**

**_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_**  
**_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_**  
**_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_**  
**_What matters to me is you're in love with me_**

**_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_**  
**_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_**  
**_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_**  
**_What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_**

* * *

_"Looks like it's just you and me Kid..." __Her happy voice floated through my ears bringing me out of love story flashbacks, ____"What you thinking about?" __She asked, as the slender brunette sat down next to me, flicking her hair out of her face, which made me smile._

_"__Just what I'd tell our kids, when they ask how we met..." __I say sounding corny as hell, but it was the truth. _

_"__Cheesy Orton.. Real cheesy" __She says as she nudges my arm jokingly and leans in for a kiss. _

**_Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you_**  
**_I can't believe my dreams come true_**  
**_I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_**  
**_And best of all you love me to_**  
**_And nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you_**  
**_I can't believe my dreams come true_**  
**_I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_**  
**_And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_**  
**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_**  
**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_**  
**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_**  
**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_**  
**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_**  
**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_**

**_Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you_**  
**_I can't believe my dreams come true_**  
**_(He-he)_**  
**_I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_**  
**_And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_**  
**_Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you_**  
**_(I'm always doing that!)_**  
**_I can't believe my dreams come true_**  
**_I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_**  
**_And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_**

I stared out into the night's sky, the stars twinkled and danced and bounced off the woman's face who slept next to me.

I had finally realised I, I mean We had made it, I had become a real contender for the WWE Champion, and had got the woman of my dreams Sara Molinaro by my side, we had finally proved all the haters and critics wrong, how sad is it that it reminded me of that Shania Twain song...

_****__Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

**_They said "I bet they'll never make it"_**  
**_But just look at us holding on_**  
**_We're still together still going strong..._**

It doesn't really matter, that we came from different places all that matters is that we are together now...

Me and Sara against the world.

We proved the doubters, haters, critics as you may call them.. all of them were wrong..

And so the love story continues, growing from strength to strength ever day.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


End file.
